Jane's secret!
by ariel001
Summary: Jane concieved not one but twins that night with Kevin. Then she finds out about the article and never wants to see him again. She avoids him at all costs and he doesnt know that she was ever pregnant until Tess calls his paper to announce the births.
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK ****[Jane is lying in bed, thinking]**

**I know this must sound horrible but I am not going to Tess's wedding. Kevin is bound to be there and I can not face such an inconsiderate, cynical, asshole. **

**So first he accuses me of being in love with George, my boss and tess's fiancé (which was true but embarrising to admit, and to Kevin of all people) Then he seduces me and three weeks later I am peeing on a little stick.**

**Yes that's right Kevin Doyle got me pregnant, and I havn't seen him since. I found out three weeks ago and I just don't think I can see him. He would stir up these retarted feelings I can't seem to suppress, and for what so I can tell him I'm pregnant and have to live with him in my life for at least the next eighteen years.**

**I don't think so I would rather raise this child alone, than with someone I despise as much as Kevin Freakin' Doyle.**

Today I am getting my 6th month check up at my Obgyn. I have actually become excited at the prospect of being a mother. Sure I'll be single mother, but I am a strong, independent woman. Hey I may even become a feminist. Nobody wants to date a single mother of twins anyway.

Oh ya , I am having twins, one boy and one girl. My dad, Tess, George, and it seems like everyone else on the face of this planet keep reminding me that "a boy needs a dad or at least a father figure" I would rather die than hear that statement one more time. So here I am waiting for my name to be called sitting next to the gushiest, most in love couple I have ever seen in my life. Luckily my name was just called, no wait false alarm, they need me to fill out a form of " my child's father's family health history". I could shoot myself right now and 'oh no Miss I have the best husband in the world just said "HI"' .

Woman: Hey I'm Steph I couldn't help but overhear ,are you that woman with all the bridesmaid dresses from that article in the paper a few months back.

Jane: [thinking oh shit! I cant believe I am still known as the woman with all the bridesmaid dresses] Yah, I'm Jane it's nice to meet you Steph. When are you due?

Steph: oh matthew and I are having our little girl in three months. How about you?

Jane: Me too! I mean I am due in three months too, but I'm having twins, a girl and a boy

Steph: oh my god, Congratulations, you and your husband must be so proud!!

Jane: Well I don't have a husband, or a boyfriend for that matter.

Steph: Well I'm sure you will do a great job. We have got to get together for playdates after the babies are born. Matthew could even be the fatherfigure for your two. You know children need a fatherfigure, especially boys. What is your son going too do?

Jane: There it is again the saying that makes me want to kill the speaker. " my son will do quite fine so leave me and my children in peace" Yes I went there, but I have had enough of these people judging me. Everyone has an opinion on how I should raise MY children. THEY ARE NOT EVEN BORN YET!! AYE CARAMBA!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO.

My appointment from hell was yesterday. Today I am having breakfast with Tess, George and my dad at Dad's house. [this should go well]

Dad: Oh hey jane. How are you and my grandkids? Come in. come in. Tess and George just arrived.

Jane: dad I guess they are fine they are yet to be born remember? [wow it 's amazing how cynical I have become. Must be a Kevin trait. Hopefully it will go away once the babies are born.]

Tess: janey how are you? I just can't wait to become an aunt, how exciting!!!! George and I want to help with everything, you being a single parent and all.

George: [cutting Tess off] Jane I really think you should tell Kevin. He really is a great guy and would love to help out in anyway he can with these kids…

Jane: I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR AN INTERVENTION!!! Stop treating me like a child, I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH KEVIN DOYLE. For all record the babies in my womb are MINE not kevins. He is the asshole of this situation. I was hurt, and I am not subjecting myself to this pain again. Now if you don't mind I am taking these pancakes to go and going home!!! BYE

[JANE LEAVES IN TEARS, CALLS A CAB]

JANE: I got home so teary I could not even see more than two feet ahead of me. I plopped onto my bed and watched "full house" Hey I know it sounds corny, but Danny raises his girls without their mother. If he can do it so can i!!!! Before you say anything I know it is a television show, but this is the only way to keep my sanity.

[phone rings]

Jane: Hello?

Kasey: hey Jane!! Omg guess who I say today!! …..

KEVIN DOYLE, YOUR BABY DADDY!!!

Jane: Kasey, would you quite calling him that. These are my children, not his.

Kasey: [cutting Jane off] NO JANE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE RECOGNIZED ME AND WOULDN'T SHUT UP THE WHOLE TIME. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE ALL HE WANTED TO KNOW WAS "HOW'S Jane, TELL HER I'M SORRY AND THAT I LOVE HER, …

Jane: if he loved me so much than he wouldn't have written that hellish article. He is a freakin' ass, he could have called…

Kasey: Jane you won't take or return his calls and blocked his phone number. Your doorman is even under strict order , from you I'm guessing, to ask you before letting any men up to see you!! This is ridiculus!! Give Kevin a Break.

Jane: I can't !!!

Chapter 3 : here they come!!

The last two months have gone the same. Everyone still thinks Kevin should know, and I still ignore all evidence of Kevin's existence. I even told my OB to " suck it" He told me that I NEEDED TO GET THE INFO FILLED OUT ON MY BABY DADDY. He was so persistant I had to tell him that i didn't know his name. After that he finally shut up.

Ps he forgave me for telling him to "suck it" He wrote it off as pregnancy hormones.

Jane: [Walking around Central Park looking from some peace and tranquility] SHIT!! HOLY SHIT!!!! [JANE CRIPPLES OVER IN PAIN, HER WATER HAS JUST BROKEN]

BYSTANTERS CALLED 911 AND BEFORE SHE KNEW IT JANE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL PREPARING FOR HER C-SECTION.

_George, Kasey, Tess, and her dad had just arrived. Jane had left strict orders to only let Tess into the delivery room. This had been decided months ago, before all of them had teamed up against her and decieded that her babies needed a father. Three hours after her water initially broke Jane gave birth to her first child, her son. Ten minutes later her daughter was born. Eventhough they were born almost a month early, both were perfectly healthy. _

_Jane named them:_

_Noah Matthew Doyle 6lbs. 9oz._

_Alexis Marie Doyle 6lbs. 4oz._

_Everyone was surprised that she used Kevin's surname on Noah and Alexis's birth certificates._

[Three days after their birth Alexis and Noah arrived home with Jane.]

Kevin's POV

I was filling in for one of my co workers, who were getting married tonight. He had the worst job on the planet, taking calls on birth announcements, for Sunday's paper. Just when I thought I was going to shoot myself I got yet another call…..

Kevin: Hello, Malcolm from birth announcements speaking, how many I help you?

Tess: Kevin?!

Kevin: sorry, but its Malcolm

Tess: cut the crap I know its you Kevin Doyle.

Kevin: who are you? How do you know me?

Tess: its Tess, Jane's sister. Oh maybe you don't remember…BRIDEZILLA!!

Kevin: Tess, I'm sorry, you really are relatively nice.

Tess: SHUT UP KEVIN!! I AM ONLY ON THE LINE TO ANNOUNCE THE BIRTH OF MY NIECE AND NEPHEW?

Kevin: wait, its only you and Jane right? This neice and nephew of yours are Jane's

Tess; God !! Yes these children are Jane's and I really cant stand talking to you. DO you have a pen and paper?

Kevin: [oh my god I guess she really had moved on . I cant melive I have lost my chance with my only true love, JANE!!!]

Wait Tess, what did you say their names were?

Tess: Shit Kevin!! Would it kill you to listen? Their names are Noah Matthew Doyle and Alexis Marie Doyle. They were born three days ago. Can I go know? [tess hangs up]

Kevin: DOYLE!! HOLY SHIT!!

_**PlEASE REVIEW!! I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. PARTS ARE KIND OF RETARTED I KNOW. LIKE FULL HOUSE, BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY SHOW WITH A SINGLE PARENT THAT IMMEDIATELY CAME TO MIND! Thanks for reading and please review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Ariel**_

**_ps. i havn't decided if this is a oneshot or if i should continue? i am willing to keep writing, but only if i get reviews and if they are positive._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4 ( I think)

Kevin P.O.V.

This isn't possible. Doyle….. they must be mine …right? I don't know what to , SHIT, SHIT! Should I can Jane? HOLY GOD, she might just kill me! Besides if she wanted me around she would have asked.

Thinking: (just go to sleep Kevin.)

HOW CAN SLEEP WHEN I MIGHT BE A FATHER? THAT'S IT ….. I'M GOING. RIGHT NOW.

HELL- NEWBORNS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLEEP ANYWAY!

_Kevin hails a cap and tells the driver jane's address. It is two in the morning._

_Kevin has just arrived at Jane's apartment._

Kevin: here goes nothing!

_Arrives at jane's door. Knocks._

_George answers- ragged….looks like the living dead. Holding Alexis_

Kevin: George…. What are u doing here?

(Hushed tones.)

George: ssshhhh O my God! THANK YOU SO MUCH, KEVIN…..COME IN COME IN.

Kevin: Am I missing something I thought u married Tess?

George: I did but Jane needed my help and I love her, like a beloved sister, Tess would never go and the neighbors were beginning to complain about Lexi and Noah. Apparently the walls are thin. ….Anyway I am igzosted and I'm so glad Jane filled told u about the twins.

Kevin: Ya…. Well….. Umm this must be Alexis in your arms. She looks so cute in her pink pajamas.

George: yupp… This is Lexi. She sleeps most the day, but never much of the night. Jane and I however are on the opposite sleeping patterns.

Here u take her. I need some sleep

Kevin: I don't know what to do Kevin. She doesn't know me. What is she cries or pukes or needs a diaper change?

George: rock her. Use baby wipes, there is a burp rag on the arm of that chair. Overall you're her father. She will know that. She is a newborn after all. I going home though. OK?

Kevin:

Sure?

What about Noah and Jane?

George:

Jane is asleep. It will be better for all of us, especially you , if she stays that way until about 9 am.

Noah will wake up around 5. give him a bottle.

Lexi just ate.

Again just rock them. They will love you!

_**Alright, well I don't have the patience to go on. I am supposed to be babysitting. **_

_**Anyway, I will write in the summer! I still have 2 ½ weeks of school left!**_

_**Review,review, review …..i wont continue unless I get 5 new reviews. Ps I don't care if they are from the same couple of people. **_

_**-Ariel**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jane's POV:**_

_(Jane is just waking up….she reluctantly opens her eyes)_

Jane: ahhh (yawns) another day….(looks at alarm clock) shit George must be dead tired. I wonder why he didn't wake me earlier…(_thinks:_ I mean George is a nice guy but he would not stay till noon…at his sister in law's house.)

Oh MY GOD something must be wrong….

_(jumps out of bed and run into the living room)_

_(eyes popping clear out of her head.. Jane sees something that could never be true)_

_**Kevin is asleep in the rocking chair…his feet on the matching rocking ottoman with Lexi in the nook of his left arm and Noah in the nook of his right arm. The three loves of Jane's life are all sound asleep in front of her. As much as she yearns to speak with Kevin she knows that if he did indeed spend his night looking after Noah and Alexis then he NEEDS his sleep.**_

_**It is now 12:45PM and Alexis Marie Doyle is slowly awakening for her next feeding. She begins to fuss and seconds later Jane is scooping Lexi into a gentle cradle hold against her chest. But Jane is not fast enough as Lexi has managed to wake her father and her brother Noah is beginning to stir. As Kevin opens his eyes he sees the woman who has not left his dreams let alone his daily thoughts since she ran out on him, over a year and a half ago.**_

Kevin: Jane? Jane…

Jane: Kevin.

Kevin: No Jane….Let Me! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! But how could you not tell me that I am a father. I missed the birth of my two children….Hell I found out I had two children only 36 hours ago….

Jane: (interrupts Kevin) How would you even know that they are yours? And what makes you want to be part of MY children's lives now?

Kevin: HELLO JANE…BUT YOU WOULDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS, MY MESSAGES. YOU AVOIDED ME AT ALL COSTS! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR YOU , JANE…I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE AND I WAS A COMPLETE AND OUTRIGHT ASSHOLE TO TREAT WRITE THAT ARTICLE….I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO GET AHOLD OF YOU…I AM SO SORRY AND NOW LOOKING AT NOAH MATTHEW AND ALEXIS MARIE I REGRET EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE…I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN STUPIDITY!...AND …AND….AND…

Jane: Kevin, Do you really mean everything that you just said?

Kevin: OF COURSE I DO! I WOULD NEVER LIE NOR DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU EVER AGAIN…AFTER ALL YOU JANE ARE THE ONE AND ONLY WOMAN I HAVE EVER TRULY LOVED AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE, ALL THE DAYS OF MY LIFE…..AND LEXI AND NOAH ARE A BEAUTIFUL TRIBUTE TO THE LOVE WE ONCE SHARED AND I BELIEVE WE WILL ALWAYS SHARE!

Jane: OH MY GOD, KEVIN…I LOVE YOU AND I WAS STUPID NOT TO TELL YOU I WAS PREGNANT. I…I ….I …

Kevin: SHUT UP JANE AND COME HERE!

(he opens his arms and Jane rushes into the embrace. Jane and Kevin/Noah and Alexis share their first hug as a family…and as a family they shall hopefully stay forever and always!)

Jane: (still in Kevin's arms) Hey Kevin just one question….how did you know Lexi and Noah full names?

Kevin: Well I was filling in for James, you know James…he's my coworker from the paper. Anyways…he was getting married and, being such an awesome guy, (Kevin smiles at his selfpraise) I agreed to fill in for him in the announcements department. Guess who called and announced the birth of Alexis Marie Doyle and Noah Matthew Doyle to a Jane Nichols….

Jane: (interrupts Kevin… again) [gasps] IT WAS TESS….THAT EXPLAINS SO MUCH!

YOU KNOW KEV YOU REALLY ARE AN AMAZING AND STANDUP MAN…YOU COULD HAVE PRETENDED THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE CHILDREN.

Kevin: Well I must be a pretty amazing man in order too allow you to call me Kev which you know I can not stand!

(both Kevin and Jane burst into laughter)

THE END.


End file.
